


deaf

by justjoy



Series: ninety-nine and one: a cross-fandom drabble challenge [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: 100wordstories, Drabble, Gen, Post-Aizen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "silence" for the LiveJournal drabble community <a href="http://100wordstories.livejournal.com/">100wordstories</a>.</p><p>[drabble, two: Because sometimes, all you have left isn't enough.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	deaf

**Author's Note:**

> Set between the Aizen and Fullbringer arcs, before Ichigo regains his powers.

It feels wrong in more ways than he could ever have imagined, this hateful, hateful silence.

He's tried to break it more than once, shouted so loud he couldn't even hear himself anymore. The depths of his soul echoed back the emptiness of his inner world, as if Zangetsu never existed, as if none of it ever happened.

Sometimes he can't help but wonder - was it all but a dream? After all, epic battles for survival didn't happen, not in real life.

Then he sees the badge, and he knows that it was all real.

He knows.

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published at [100wordstories](http://100wordstories.livejournal.com/) on LiveJournal.]


End file.
